


Where the Hell is Rick?!

by gamorasquill



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Negan Being Negan, also glenn and abraham don't die, because I can deny their deaths for as long as I like, lots of background characters will come in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Negan and Rick have a a little tryst on the very first night they meet in the woods. It spares everyone in Rick's group from a horrific death at the hands of Lucille. However...Rick avoids one disaster only to fall right into another.





	1. Oh Shit...

"Fuck me Rick. You are just so...goddamn gorgeous."

The deep voice whispering in his ear made Rick shudder. His shaky hands came up to grip the other man's black leather jacket. A soft moan left him as a rough hand reached into his pants and palmed his hardening member through the fabric of his boxers.

"So sexy with those pretty little blue eyes."

Rick made a choked cry when his cock was gripped tightly without warning. His hands flew back down to the bed and fingers dug into the sheets below. He turned to bury his face in the side of the pillow supporting his head. His legs, which were trembling from sheer ecstasy, spread open to accommodate the larger man draping himself over him like a blanket.

"Just wanna bend you over every time I see you struttin around with those long sexy bowlegs of yours." The voice growled, laced with a dark arousal. "Fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own goddamn name!"

The words sent waves of pleasure straight to his member which sprang up like a weed. The ex sheriff moaned and ground his hips upward in an attempt to get some friction on his painfully erect member.

"Please." He whispered with a soft whine. "Please stop teasing me."

"Oh, don't you worry baby." The deep voice assured him. "I'm gonna take real good care of you tonight. Gonna strip you of all these clothes, use my fingers and tongue to open you up nice and slow and make you go crazy. You'll be begging for my dick inside you and then as soon as you're ready I'm gonna thrust my cock deep inside that nice little ass and--!"

_"Rick!?"_

Blue eyes shot open and Rick looked up to find Michonne looking down at him. Her big brown eyes were filled to the brim with worry and to his surprise he found that her hand was gripping his. He took a minute to take in his surroundings. He saw that he was in an all white room that he recognized as the Hilltop's infirmary. Aaron, Maggie, Sasha and Jesus also occupied the room; all four were standing by the door, looking over him with curious eyes. Dr. Carson stood on the other side of him, his bright eyes twinkling patiently.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Michonne asked, giving his hand a light squeeze before interlacing their fingers. "You completely spaced out on us."

"It's a lot to take in Rick." Dr. Carson added gently. "We all understand if you need some time to fully process the information."

A sea of crimson spread across the ex sheriff's face as he recalled his previous thoughts. He cleared his throat softly and nodded quickly. "I..I um...yeah. I'm fine." Confusion seemed to settle in next and he turned to look at the good doctor. "Wait. What do you mean? Take... take _what_ in?"

Carson and Michonne shared a glance before turning back to him. Michonne closed his hand in between the both of hers and rubbed the back of his hand. "Rick..." She began as gently as she could.

"You're pregnant."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Pregnant..._

The word echoed in Rick's ears and he looked down at his stomach wide wide eyes. A hundred emotions fought for control over him: confusion, shock, fear, nervousness and even a bit of happiness. His mouth fell open but no words would come forth. His entire body trembled as he thought of what this would mean.

Now two children were on their way into the fucked up world they called home. Where would they even find supplies for the babies? Diapers, formula, clothes and blankets. Hell, they didn't even have an extra crib or a cot for the kids to sleep on! They were lucky Judith was moving onto solid foods now and not relying on formula. Rick still remembered the panic he'd felt when they were on the road before Alexandria and were slowly but surely running out of food for her.

There had already been multiple searches and runs for those specific items and more once Maggie revealed her pregnancy. They hadn't had much luck yet and with the savior's coming frequently and taking half their supplies--

 _"Rick!"_ Michonne called again, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He jumped in shock and turned to see the sword wielder shaking her head with a teasing smile. "Come on, will you stop spacing out on me please? How are you holding up?"

His head shook quickly as he stared at his stomach. "I..I don't know."

"How about everyone give Rick a little space?" Carson offered. "This is a lot for him to take in and stress is the last thing he needs right now. We don't want him getting too overwhelmed and worked up."

"I'm staying." Michonne quickly stated, turning to her best friend. "I know he doesn't need to be worked up but that doesn't mean he needs to be alone in this either."

Rick smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you Michonne."

Content with their agreement, the others said their goodbyes to Rick and filed out of the room. Once they were gone Carson cleared his throat and made his way to stand beside the other male.

"You must be...completely and utterly confused right now." He replied with a laugh, gently patting Rick's shoulder. "Well don't be. What I'm about to tell you may sound crazy but it's true and you're living proof of it. Probably the last remaining case of this scientific...miracle still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Michonne inquired.

"Shortly before the apocalypse began there was a strange epidemic that started in Florida. Men all over the state started having intense abdominal pains, wild mood swings and almost unbearable heat flashes. Some of these men were rushed to the hospital for testing and it was discovered that they had...well in a sense, grown a uterus."

A moment of silence passed as Rick and Michonne processed the information. They shared a skeptical glance but Carson resumed his explanation.

"I know this may sound strange but their bodies just naturally produced a uterus. No one was sure of what caused it but the uteruses were fully functional and even working properly. Did you have any...uncomfortable changes happen to your body recently or in the past few months?"

Rick and Michonne shared a look before the ex sheriff cleared his throat. "I...well um before we found Alexandria we were traveling and moving from place to place. For a while I started having really bad cramps and I was irritable. It made our already shitty situation even shittier. No one in our group even knew about it except Michonne. They just thought I was stressed trying to figure out what to do and where to go. I didn't want to worry any of them but soon after we found our new home it all just stopped. Nothing strange ever happened after it passed. I was perfectly fine."

Carson nodded. "I would definitely say that's when yours developed. Are you sure you didn't have any other incidents after the irritability and cramps disappeared?"

A deep blush settled in Rick's cheeks and he broke their gaze. "I mean I...I had a couple random episodes of anger, sadness and...arousal. Sometimes I would even find a little blood down there but it was nothing particularly bad or strange. It'd happen a couple times a week--"

"Once a month?"

Rick nodded, averting his gaze from the other man. "Y..yeah."

"Well, that would be your menstrual cycle then but it's nothing to worry about. It's completely normal for you now that you've got a working uterus. The men who shared this with you started having regular menstrual cycles and their hormones and emotions were thrown out of whack for a while as well. Not all of the men who were affected by the strange development were in homosexual relationships but some of the men who were and were also on the... receiving end did in fact wind up pregnant. Three of them actually carried the child to term and even went into labor. Two of them survived but the third...well..."

As Carson trailed off, Rick visibly paled. The man died that much was obvious but that meant there was a chance he could too. He could die from this. There was a chance that he could actually die giving birth to this baby. Just like his wife had before at the prison. Tremors ran through him as he pictures his wife, lying on her back screaming bloody murder as she tried to push Judith out of her.

 _That could be me too and it could very well have the same result._ He thought as terror began to eat away at him. _And then what to Carl and Judith?! They **need** me!_

A strangled gag ripped through him as he suddenly felt a strong urge to vomit. He bolted upright and turned to empty the contents of his stomach into the trash bin sitting on the floor beside his bed. Luckily, he didn't have a lot of food in his stomach anyway. Michonne lightly rubbed circles into his back as he straightened and tried to gather his composure. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

He sobbed as the fear of death and abandoning his children took over. Tears raced down his cheeks and he buried his face in his palms. "I can't...I can't do this! I can't die this way!"

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Michonne whisper yelled, quickly pulling him into his arms. "Don't talk like that! You are not gonna die!"

Watery blue eyes darted up to meet a determined chocolate brown. Rick sniffled and bit back another sob. "B..but Michonne I--"

She gripped both his shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "You are not going to die. You're the strongest man I know. You've gotten through a ton of things and you'll get through this too. I know you will. If any man can do it, it's Rick Grimes."

A tearful smile broke across the man's face but it faded as soon as it appeared. "How can you be so supportive of me in all this?!" He nearly demanded, not even bothering to fight off his sobs anymore. "All this shit is just evidence that I betrayed you and in the worst way possible! I--"

"Rick, neither of us can deny that we had been growing apart. Yeah, we'd still laugh and talk but the romantic spark between us has died down. We fell in love and then we fell out of love. It happens and it's okay. We're...we just work better as friends and we will always be the best of friends. I've got your back and you've got mine. That'll never change and that is all that matters to me."

She moved her hand to cup his face in her palm and thumbed his tears away. "So cut all that feeling guilty shit out. Right now, all I care about is making sure you're okay."

There were absolutely no words to describe how Rick felt right now. Her words touched his very soul and the tears only escalated but now they were tears of absolute joy. He put his arms around her and tugged her close, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

"You...I..I can never thank you enough for what you do for me Michonne." He murmured.

"You don't have to." She whispered back. "You've done plenty of things for me...I'm simply returning the favor."

They both pulled away with a smile and turned their attention to Carson, who was smiling at the sweet display in front of him. "Well, as sweet as that was, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that to you so soon. Sorry about that Rick."

"It's fine. Don't really know why I freaked out so much anyway."

"Hormones." The doctor stated simply. "Believe me when I say they can and will mess with you. Sometimes they'll even get you off-guard. And I can assure you right now that I will do everything in my power to make sure your birth goes successfully."

Rick nodded. "Thank you. I..I appreciate that."

"Now that we know what we're dealing with here, I want to perform an ultrasound before you all leave today. Just to make sure everything is going okay in there." Carson mused, letting his hand rest on Rick's stomach for a moment before withdrawing it.

"That's fine." Michonne quickly confirmed, almost a little too eager. She threw a smile at Rick before moving her hand to his stomach and lightly tapping just above his belly button. "I'm kinda excited to see the little guy in there."

"Well then." Carson breathed out with a chuckle. "I'll just go and get the supplies I need and come right back."

As he turned to leave the room, Michonne sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her entire hand on his stomach. "Hey...can I ask you something?"

A nervous tingle spread through Rick's body and he twiddled his thumbs. "Course."

Dark chocolate eyes moved up to meet his; a genuine curiosity lingering deep inside them. "Who's the baby's father?"

Rick's heart sunk into his stomach and he broke their gaze. He knew that question was bound to come he just didn't expect it to be so soon. "Do you remember the first night we met Negan?"

She shivered gently, a frown tugging at her lips. "How could I forget?"

"Do you remember when he dragged me into the RV?"

Michonne's face quickly fell and anger lit up on her face. She balled her fists and grit her teeth; snarling like an untamed wolf about to strike its prey. "Oh my god. Did he...did he _**force**_ himself on you?!" She growled out, her dark with an emotion that could only be absolute fury.

" _No!_ No, no! God, no. He didn't rape me, I...I wanted it to."

Anger quickly replaced itself with shock and Michonne jumped up so fast she nearly fell over. "Rick!"

"I know! I know! It's fucking fucked the hell up but...there was just something about him Michonne. As soon as he got me alone he changed. He was still predatory and crazy but in a more sexual way than he was before. I can't really explain it but the way he moved and spoke to, and that dangerous look in his eyes! He just...fuck he turned me on and I--"

"Oh my god."

Blue eyes darted up to her face, which was spread in a teasing grin. "What?" He demanded, students self conscious.

Michonne crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. "Rick Grimes? Do you have a thing for bad boys?"

"What!?" He nearly shouted, his voice even jumping up a few octaves. "I..no! No, I don't."

Her smile grew and she chuckled. "Of course you don't. So...did this thing between you two happen more than once?"

Rick looked away with a rapidly spreading blush. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"Jesus Rick! How many times did you fuck him?!"

"Only twice!" The sheriff quickly muttered defensively. "Once that first night and again on his first visit to Alexandria."

"Just can't keep your mitts off him huh?"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding! So...what exactly are we going to do about this? Negan should be coming around soon for another one of his check ups. Are you going to tell him or--"

"No!" Rick cried. "No, he can never know about any of this. He can't know about this baby just like he can never know about Judith."

Michonne nodded. "Okay...but what are we going to do when you start showing?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Just as he finished his sentence, Carson returned with a strange looking machine. He rolled into the room, stopping when it was on the opposite side of Rick. Quickly, he hooked the machine up and made sure it was in working order. Once he was sated, he slapped on a pair of blue gloves and turned to give a reassuring smile to the other man.

"Alright, let's see the little guy!" He mused, pushing the alexandrian's shirt and rubbing an extremely cold liquid on his stomach. Rick hissed in response, prompting an unapologetic glance from the doctor. "Sorry bout that. Should have given you a proper warning."

Once the gel was rubbed in, Carson picked up a weird looking probe and place it on his stomach. Rick's eyes moved to the screen on the machine and he nearly choked when the doctor pointed out the child to him.

"There he is." He mused, pointing at a small little circle in the center of the picture.

"He's so small..." Michonne pointed out with a giggle, turning to give Rick a grin. "He almost looks like a little egg."

"Yeah, I'd say he's about four weeks old now." Carson estimated. He turned to the pregnant man and smiled. "So you're only a month in."

The ex sheriff nodded, unable to take his eyes off the screen. He wanted to touch his stomach but it was currently covered in an icy gel. That was his baby in there...

"Want a picture of him?" The doctor asked gently, noticing how entranced Rick was by the sight of his unborn child. He remembered Maggie and Glenn's exact same reaction with a fond smile.

"I...yeah." The Alexandrian breathed out. "A picture would be nice."

Carson turned and hit a button on the machine before pulling the probe away from Rick's stomach. He wiped the gel off his skin and fixed his shirt before turning back to the ultrasound machine and pulling out a paper from one of its bottom compartments and handing it to Rick.

"Now, I'll tell you just what I told Maggie. I would like to see you once a month up until you're 28th week. Then we'll switch it to twice a month."

"We'll get him here." Michonne confirmed. "We'll get them both here."

"Good. Well, I think that covers everything. Just be sure to get lots of rest and try not to be stressed. It's not good at the baby and it will make you more prone to miscarry and we don't want that."

"Got it." Rick replied, still staring at the picture of his child.

Carson smiled wide and nodded. "Well then, you two are free to go."

..................

As soon as Rick and Michonne stepped out of Carson's office they were swarmed by their friends.

"Pregnant?!" Sasha exclaimed, pressing one hand to Rick's stomach and the other to Maggie's. She looked in between the two with incredulous eyes. "Two babies?! We're going to have two new babies now?!"

Rick took her hand off his stomach with a light smile and gave her hand a light squeeze. "Yes Sasha, It would definitely appear that way."

"Fuck that, can we talk about how Rick even got pregnant in the first fucking place!?" Abraham replied, staring at his leader's stomach with wide green eyes. "I mean shit I'm happy for you and all Rick but _goddamn!_ We're taking about a _man_ having a **fucking baby** and--"

"Abraham, I think we all know that is kind of a strange situation." Glenn murmured, elbowing him in the ribs. "You don't have to point it out."

"We'll explain everything to you guys on the way home." Michonne replied. "But for right now let's keep this between us. I'm sure Rick doesn't want everyone prying into his business back home."

They all nodded in agreement and with a yawn, Rick turned to look at the clock. It was nearly seven in the evening. If they were going to get home before it got late then they needed to leave now.

"Let's go then." He suggested. "I'm tired and it'll already be late by the time we get back."

......................

Rick leaned his head against the window, staring at the trees rushing by outside. He looked up to see Abraham driving and Sasha in the passenger seat beside him. Though her hand was rested on his thigh she was sleeping soundly in her chair. Maggie and Glenn were sitting behind him. Rick could hear Glenn's soft snores from where he sat and though he couldn't see her, he somehow knew Maggie was asleep too. Michonne was sitting at the table, her head resting in the palm of her hand and her eyes wound shut.

He returned his gaze to the dark scenery outside with a light huff. As he watched the dark shadows rushing by he couldn't help but think of Negan. His dark hazel eyes that bordered on brown some days and green on others. That dumb smile of his that always seemed to have a hint of danger lingering in it, even if he was just messing around. His tall and lanky body always clad in shiny black leather. It almost made him look like a damn biker.

Rick sighed as he silently contemplated the man's reaction to the news. He couldn't even imagine how the savior would react. He couldn't see him being thrilled but he couldn't see him being particularly upset about it either.

_"You are so goddamn beautiful..."_

The words rang in his head and he shivered, crossing one leg over the other. That night in the RV had gone by so quickly. It almost felt surreal to think about now; like he had dreamt the whole thing up but he knew he couldn't have. The little growing inside of him was proof of that. Besides he could still feel the man all over him. His tongue sliding along his skin, his rough and calloused hands grabbing his hips with bruising force and his long and thick cock pounding into him.

He sucked in a breath as he remembered the onslaught of pleasure he received that night. He had never cum so hard in his entire life and he didn't even have to touch himself either. It literally stole the breath right from his lungs.

_"Goddamn baby...you are definitely camera worthy. Remind me to find one just for you. We'll make some glorious fucking home movies together."_

Rick reminisced about that night with an almost annoyed smile. He had never wanted to fight a man and fuck him at the same time until Negan came along. The man was dangerously arrogant and unpredictable but still managed to be energetic and even funny. It was strangely comforting in the most bizarre way possible.

"Still awake back there?" Abraham asked suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He muttered, leaning against the window once again.

"Well don't you worry, we're almost home."

"Good. I could really use the comfort of my bed right about now." He stated softly, once again watching as the trees went by outside. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You look happy." 

Rick looked up from his stomach with a furious blush. He found Michonne standing in the doorway, a bright smile on her face. Her dark eyes were focused on his stomach, which was still flat. He didn't know why he expected anything different, he was only a few weeks into the pregnancy. Still...he couldn't help but stare at his stomach in the mirror. Part of him clung to the thought that all of this was some big joke and he wasn't really pregnant but the mood swings and intense cravings were telling him a different story. 

Quickly, he pulled his shirt back down and struggled to meet her eyes. "I..you..how long were you standing there?"

She walked over to him with her arms crossed and a grin plastered on her face. "Long enough." Her hand flattened itself on the surface of his now clothed stomach. "How are you feeling?" 

Rick shrugged. "Fine...better than I was this morning at least. Those mint leaves Eric gave me really helped out." 

"Yeah, he said mint leaves are like the ultimate cure for nausea and morning sickness. Wish I had known that when I was pregnant with my little peanut." 

"You...you had a kid?" Rick marveled, the surprise in his voice obvious. 

Michonne nodded, eyes focused on the reflection of his stomach. "Yeah...yeah, I did." 

"And you named him Peanut?" 

The samurai chuckled and shook her head, a fond but haunted look in her eyes. "No...no...his name was Andre, I just liked to call him Peanut. He was my entire world before everything went to hell..." 

Rick let his hand drape over hers. "What um...what happened to him?" He asked softly. 

"He...I lost him a little after all of this." She admit, her strained voice hardly above a whisper. "Losing him was what drove me over the edge. I...I wasn't okay for a long time, but then I found Andrea. I found Hershel, Carl...you." Their eyes met and her bright while returned. "I found my family again and I learned to move on." 

Rick felt a warm wetness slide down his face and cursed gently. He quickly wiped his eyes and pulled her into a hug. "God Michonne, I...I had no idea." 

She returned the embrace and giggled into his hair, sniffling softly. "I know...I don't usually tell people about Andre, only Carl knew about him up until now. But seeing you like this...it just makes me remember y'know? You're going to be a good father to that boy." 

"How do you know it's a boy?" Rick asked, pulling away to give her a questioning glance. 

She shrugged. "Just a hunch."

The two shared a laugh but it didn't last long. A gentle knock at the doorframe prompted them to look over and a worried and pale faced Olivia greeted them. Before either of the two could inquire what was wrong, she bolted into the room. 

"Rick, I..I'm sorry to intrude like this but some people showed up at the gates." She quickly explained, her voice jittery and afraid.

The pregnant man paled and turned to Michonne. His eyes were wide with an obvious fear and she gripped his hand in her own. 

"Hey...deep breaths. You're fine, the baby is fine, everything is alright." She murmured.

The ex sheriff nodded but traces of fear lingered in his eyes. Despite that, he gave her a brief smile before turning back to the other woman. "Um...t..thank you Olivia, why don't you hang back here and take care of Judith until it's all over?" 

She nodded quickly. "O..of course!" 

As she hurried off to Judith's room, Rick and Michonne shared a look before they both headed downstairs. Just as Rick was about to open the front door Michonne grabbed his wrist, halting him. He turned to give her a questioning look and found her eyeing him with a worried gaze. 

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. 

"Do you think...he's here?"

Rick didn't need to be a mind reader to know who she was talking about. "Negan? I...I honestly don't know." 

"Well, if he is do you think you'll be able to face him? 

The man fell silent, his mouth suddenly going dry. Now he knew what her concerned face was for. He had been ready to waltz outside and face whatever out there waiting for him a few seconds ago. Now that he realized the father of his child was possibly at the gates of his home...he didn't know if he could anymore. 

He didn't want Negan to know about his pregnancy yet or at all for that matter! What if Negan could tell that there was something different about him? He was an oddly perceptive man. If something was amiss Negan would be the first one to notice. What if he could see it in his eyes or smell it on him!? What would he do to him? 

"I...I don't...I don't know." He murmured, looking up at her with wide and helpless eyes. "I don't know Michonne."

"Hey." She murmured, taking his face in her hands. "Relax, just breathe. I'm sorry okay? Bad question. That was a really bad question. You're still fine and everything is still in order. We'll tackle this together...just like we always do. Okay?"

Rick released a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded softly. "Yeah...yeah okay."  

"Alright, come on." 

Michonne pulled the door open and the two walked out together. All the citizens of Alexandria were out in the streets, their gaze set on the entrance of their home. The gate was open and three big trucks were holed up in the open space. Saviors had already poured out of their vehicles and stepped into the community and to Rick's despair...he found that Negan was among them. 

The leather clad man was looking around the place, his trademark grin present on his face. As soon as his eyes found Rick, they widened and he let out a soft chuckle. 

"Well, well, fucking well....look who it is! Rick, your home is fan-fucking-tastic! Looks like a goddamn suburban dream come true!" He mused, waving an absent arm around to the houses. "So...you gonna give me a tour of the fucking place or what?"

Rick wanted to shrink away from the other man and run away to hide but he didn't, not because he was brave and facing his fears but because he was literally frozen in his fear. He felt an impossible chill race down his spine as he held Negan's gaze. Softly, he rolled his shoulders and resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to hold his stomach. He looked up at the savior, trying to be just as stone cold and probably failing miserably. 

"What are you doing here?" He nearly demanded. 

A dark brow raised on the taller man's face and he grinned. "I stopped by to check out my new outpost, the fuck do you think I'm doing here?" 

Rick opened his mouth to speak buy no words would come forth. Fortunately and unfortunately for him, Negan had enough words for the both of them. The larger man threw an arm around his shoulders and tugged him flush against his chest. 

"Come on Rick...gimme a nice little tour of the place." He whispered. "My men will just be here checking up on your inventory and we can--"

"Why not have Rick help your people with inventory?" Michonne cut in, seemingly sensing the other man's anxiety. "I'm sure he could help out a lot better with showing them around the--" 

"Here's another great fucking idea Kill Bill, why don't you and your Hattori Hanzo steel take a fucking hike?" Negan replied, regarding her with lowered eyes. "I need a moment to talk with my buddy Rick here. Alone." 

Rick looked back and forth between the two and it was like watching two tigers in a stand off. Both were standing tall and ready to attack, each waiting for the other one to make a move. He quickly stepped between them with his hands held high in surrender. No one was getting hurt or worse today, **_especially_** not Michonne. Not on his watch. 

"Michonne, it's fine okay?" He assured her softly. "I..I got this." 

She gave him an incredulous glance but he returned it with one of soft determination. Their eyes held for a long moment before she finally gave in and nodded. After throwing a soft glare at the leather clad savior, Michonne made her way towards the gates where Aaron and Carl stood glaring down some saviors. 

Now that her concrete presence was no longer there, Rick felt a wave of anxiety crash onto him. He turned back to Negan and found the man staring him down with a smile. Rick never felt so powerless in the presence of another before but something about Negan just radiated power and an overall domination over everyone else. It was terrifying. 

"That's more like it." The larger man whispered, snaking an arm around his waist. "Now...how about that tour Rick?" 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rick winced when he felt Negan's hand swat at his backside for the seventh time as he showed him around Alexandria. The man seemed to be having a hard time keeping his hands to himself but that was nothing new. At least not to Rick. With every step they took, the savior inched closer to him and his hands ventured from his shoulders to his back until finally they reached his rear.

"Nice little place you got here." Negan teased, taking a moment to squeeze the firm flesh of his ass before withdrawing his hand. "All these nice suburban houses and shit, I bet you guys just love sitting around having your weekly fucking barbecues."

"W..we don't do that." Rick murmured, moving away only to have Negan follow after him. "There's never any time what with all the scouting we do."

"Well that's a goddamn fucking shame." The taller man cooed, grabbing the ex sheriff and quickly pulling him behind an empty house. He pushed him back against the wall and loomed over him with that predatory grin of his. "I bet that shit'd be relaxing as hell."

Rick swallowed the growing lump forming in his throat, inching away from the larger man until his body couldn't move away any further. With nowhere else to turn he was forced to look at the larger man looking down at him like a hungry wolf that had just found a helpless rabbit to eat. Their eyes held for a long while, neither man saying anything just...staring into each other's eyes until finally--

"Why do you want a tour?" The quiet words were out of Rick's mouth before he could bite them back.

Hazel eyes perked up with an obvious interest and slowly but surely Negan's feral grin returned to his face. He turned his head and leaned in closer, holding a hand up to his ear for good measure. "What was that Rick?"

Hesitation ate away at the sheriff and he cast his gaze to the ground. "Why do you want a tour?" He asked again with less sharpness in his tone. "It's not like you and your men haven't been here before."

The savior pressed his hand on the wall beside Rick's head, his smile only growing as he came closer. "Oh, I just said that to get rid of your little bodyguard." He mused, making a vague gesture with his free hand. "I think I deserve some alone time with you. After all...our last encounter ended a little quicker than expected."

A pang of panic shot through the ex sheriff and he wiggled his way free of the savior. "I..I don't think we should do this anymore."

As soon as the words left him he immediately wished he could take them back. Negan's expression soured almost instantly and a dark shadow fell over his eyes. He straightened his posture and glared down at him, his eyes piercing through to his very core.

"Really? And why is that Rick?" He inquired, the playful tint ever present in his tone.

"I just...I don't think doing this is a good idea." He murmured, cautiously taking a step away from the larger man. He knew that the chances of the larger man attacking him was slim to none but the life growing inside of him made him more paranoid and careful than usual. "What if we get caught together?"

Negan followed after him, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "So fucking what if we do get caught? What are you trying to say Rick? You ashamed of me or some shit?"

"No!" Rick nearly cried, almost too eager to please. "I...I just..."

Before he could even finish his trailing thought, the larger man had his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Rick's heart skipped several beats in his chest but he allowed himself to be pulled into a warm embrace. He resisted the urge to return it and felt the other's lips graze the sensitive skin of his neck.

A shudder cut through the smaller man and he fought the urge to lean in closer. "Don't." He murmured quietly but his voice seemed to go unnoticed. 

Negan continued his assault of pleasure, his hands running up Rick's back before quickly sliding down to grip the firm flesh of his ass. He smirked at the quiet little gasp it earned him and licked a stripe up his neck.

"Doesn't really sound like you want me to stop Rick." The savior teased with a chuckle. "You're sending me some really mixed signals here."

"N..Negan." The ex sheriff gasped out, shaky hands coming up to grip the other's leather jacket tightly in his fingers. "Please...please don't."

The taller man pulled away with an annoyed and frustrated huff; hazel eyes glaring down at the other. "Christ on fucking drugs Rick what the fuck is it!?" He demanded. "I let you and your people off _scott-fucking-free_ and I haven't even so much as put my hands on you and suddenly you're acting like I'm the monster under your bed?! You were fine the last time we fucked around. What kinda bipolar bullshit are you playing here Rick!?"

Blue eyes stared into angry hazel green and Rick contemplated just telling him the truth. Throwing all of his cards onto the table at once, staring him dead in his eyes and saying:

_"I'm pregnant. Okay? We fucked and you knocked me up and now just the sight of you makes me anxious and worry for the child growing inside of me. Don't believe me? Well, let me just go grab my ultrasound photo from upstairs! Oh, still don't believe me!? Well, then let's drive to the Hilltop and Doctor Carson can explain the whole fucked up situation to you! Satisfied!?"_

Oh, how he longed to scream those words in the savior's face...but he didn't. Instead he took a timid step away from him and broke their gaze to look at the ground. "I just...I don't think this is a good idea. My people...they won't understand if they find out and I can't go through them doubting my power again. I just can't."

Negan snorted, a brow raising on his face. "That's it? Fucking hell Rick...that's all you're worried about? This is what's making you some uptight Sandra Dee? Fucking Christ, _I_ can make sure no one tries anything should anyone find out about this. Personally, I thought we were going to make it public sooner or later."

Blue eyes widened and Rick looked back at him. "I..you... _what?"_

"Aw, come on Rick...you thought I was just gonna keep me pounding you into a quivering mess in the dark?" One hand returned to the ex sheriff's hip, pulling him towards the savior grinning down at him. "No, I like to claim what's mine and you are definitely mine."

A sudden shroud of jealousy fell over the leather clad man's eyes and he frowned deeply. "Might want to get Hattori Hanzo up to speed on that by the way."

Heat pooled in Rick's cheeks and he shook his head lightly. "It's not like that anymore. Michonne and I are just good friends."

Negan smiled, obviously pleased by the news but the smile failed to reach his eyes yet again. "Can't help but notice the word _anymore_ in there. You better keep it that way Rick..." The taller man leaned in close to him, raising a hand to cup his face. "Cause I. **Don't. Fucking. Share."**

Their eyes met and Rick shuddered but gave a light nod in understanding. He opened his mouth to ask the man if they could go back out into the open but before he could even get a word out, Negan's mouth was on his. A muffled cry of surprise left him and he struggled to no avail. The larger man shoved him back against the wall of the house and pried his mouth open with his tongue. 

Rick pushed at the savior's chest but he couldn't be persuaded to budge. His hands made their way back to his rear, squeezing the flesh there much to his chagrin. The ex sheriff continued his almost desperate fight to get away but his determination weakened with each second the other man's tongue was in his mouth. 

As much as he hated it Negan was a damn good kisser. The way he sucked and nibbled on his lips with bruising force only to lap at his handiwork like a proud kitten. How he practically dominated his mouth with his tongue; moaning in approval and satisfaction when he mewled or whined in pleasure. Rick loved every second of it...and he hated himself for it.

He felt Negan's fingers brush over the button on his jeans and a jolt of panic threw him back into reality. Before he could even make a sound of protest a voice interrupted him.

"Negan."

Both jerked away from each other and turned to see a female savior giving them an apathetic glare. She had black hair that was dyed blonde at the ends and a face that screamed 'mess with me and I'll kick your ass.' Oddly enough Rick recognized her. She was always right at Negan's side whenever he happened to make an appearance and for that she stood out to him.

"Arat." The leather clad man called. "The fuck do you want?"

"We've got a problem." She stated, her cold dark eyes moving over to focus on Rick. "With one of his."

"The fuck happened?"

"His kid got a little handsy with Laura after she took something from one of the houses, I'm assuming it was theirs. She punched him and he punched her right back." She explained in a voice so monotone that she could've been mistaken for a computer. 

_"What!?"_ Rick nearly shouted. "Where is--"

Negan raised a hand, cutting him off before turning to glare at the woman. "Tell Laura that this isn't a goddamn fucking raid and to give the kid his shit back. Then tell her to get her skinny ass back on the damn truck until it's time to go."

Arat nodded and stalked away in silence, leaving the two alone once again. Negan turned and  gave Rick a pleasant smile but the ex sheriff paid him no mind. Quickly, he made his way after the savior woman only to have a firm grip lock around his arm. He turned to give the taller man a glare but was pulled right back into his arms.

"Stop!" Rick cried. "I need to go find Carl!"

"He's fine." The savior insisted. "So he got punched...at least it was a by a girl."

"Negan, let go."

"He's fucking fine Rick, he's not a fucking toddler. Relax a little. Christ, you're goddamn tense today. The hell's going on with you anyway?"

Blue eyes rolled and the ex sheriff held in a scoff. Negan said that like they were living together. He didn't know him or what stressed him out. Granted he was almost always stressed but it almost seemed to amplify whenever the savior came around. This behavior of his was nothing put of the ordinary.

"I..we need to go." He stated, eager for a change of topic. "We've already been discovered and that's bad enough as it is but now my son is hurt!"

"First of all, Arat doesn't give a monkey's left nut who the fuck I'm fucking. She's not going to tell a soul about what she witnessed here and second of all your son isn't hurt. He got punched in the face. That's hardly an injury besides it couldn't have been all that fucking bad because he fucking hit her back."

"We need to go." Rick stated again, obviously not at all appeased by the savior's words.

Negan mumbled a curse but didn't argue any further. "Fucking fine Rick...since you seem so determined to kill the fucking mood, let's go deal with whatever the fuck this is."

Rick didn't need to be told twice. Once the other man caved, he practically snatched his arm away and rounded the house they had been hiding by. The street was empty now, all the saviors gone to bother and bully his people. Sucking in an unnerved breath the ex sheriff made his way towards his home, praying that Carl was alright even though he knew that he was. In all honesty he was just relieved to be free of Negan's domineering presence. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and it felt like he could finally breathe freely again. Instinct told him to hold his belly but he knew Negan wasn't far behind him and the last thing he needed was the savior getting any kind of suspicions.

 _Hold on._ He thought to himself, hoping the baby could hear it and understand him. _I promise I will sing to you and somehow find all the chocolate in the world to feast on if you could just cut me a little slack here and hold on. Soon all this will be over and we can go back to how we were before. It'll be alright...I promise._

**_I promise._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyy! I know, I know I haven't updated this fic in forever but my muse for the walking dead has been slowly but surely dying. The season finale literally destroyed me because we lost Sasha :'( 
> 
> But I'm not discontinuing this story or Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart! Just please be very patient with me! Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed <3 Feed back is always greatly appreciated!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Carl!" Rick exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of his son. He found the young teen sitting on the sofa in the living room, two armed saviors standing by and Olivia whimpering softly on the stairwell.

 **"Hey!"** Negan angrily shouted, making everyone in the room nearly jump out of their skin.

Rick paled and turned to face the man, wondering what he had done to make him so angry, only to find that Negan's attention wasn't on him. He was glaring at his own men who looked like deer caught in headlights.

"What the fuck do you assholes think you're doing?" He growled, motioning to their weapons. "Get those fucking guns outta that kid's face."

The two quickly complied, lowering their weapons and even taking a step away from Carl. Rick turned to give Negan a look that bordered on confusion and gratitude, thankful when he still wasn't granted the larger man's attention. He turned back to his son and rushed over to his side.

"Carl, what the hell were you thinking!?" He scolded quietly. He turned to glare at Olivia, furious that any of this had even taken place to begin with. "You were supposed to watch him!"

The brunette opened her mouth to respond but Carl leapt up and spot before she could even get a word out. "I'm not a baby and they were raiding our rooms and taking all of our stuff!" The teen quickly fired back. "You may be willing to let them just walk all over us but I'm not!"

Rick's eyes widened and he took a step back. Where the hell had that tone come from? And since when did Carl think it was okay to talk to him that way?

"I'm so sorry Rick!" Olivia cried, her voice shaky. "Everything escalated so fast and I-"

The ex-Sheriff raised a hand, abruptly cutting her off. His eyes stayed trained on his son, low and filled with a burning anger and complete disbelief. "Excuse me?" He nearly growled.

"Kid, you have some gigantic ass balls." Negan teased before Carl could fire back. The tall savior stalked up to the two and clapped a gloved hand on Carl's shoulder, looking damn near impressed and even proud. "Going all Mike Tyson on my men like that? I mean...goddamn! Pretty fucking ballsy! Must have gotten those from your mother cause god fucking knows your dad ain't packing any steel like that."

Rick cast a hurt and annoyed glare at the taller man before quickly looking away. The last thing he wanted to do was try and test Negan, especially right now when they were already in hot water. He knew that it was a joke but oddly enough it still managed to really hurt his feelings. A lot more than it should have too. His hormones were definitely messing with him again.

"He didn't mean any harm." He insisted, quickly jumping to defend his son and appease the savior. "He'll learn to behave! He just--"

 **"Do not** make any fucking excuses for him Rick." The savior growled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "He's not a fucking baby and he knows exactly what the fuck he's doing. I'm sure he also knows that his actions come with some serious fucking consequences." Negan turned to the teenager with his trademark rabbit toothed smile. "Don't you kid?"

"Carl." The teen snapped, rudely shrugging off the other's hand and rising to his feet. He stared directly into Negan's hazel eyes with his own lowered blue, not backing down or submitting. "And yeah, I knew exactly what I was doing."

Negan let out a loud bout of laughter before grabbing Carl roughly by the front of his shirt. Rick jumped up to rush to his son's aid but one furious look from Negan kept him frozen where he stood.

 **"Don't** be rude Rick." He chastised again, this time his voice lowered and deeper. "I'm trying to have a little fucking conversation with your kid here."

With a soft gulp the Alexandrian sank back into his seat. The last thing he wanted was for Negan to get angrier than he already was and the odds were in his favor weren't they? They had to be. Negan wouldn't dare kill Carl, not if he wanted to keep whatever they had going on. And right now the only thing Rick could be certain of was that the savior really wanted to continue whatever their relationship was.

"Now that's more fucking like it!" The leather clad man exclaimed triumphantly when Rick returned to his seat. His eyes moved back to the teen's face and his face slowly fell serious and dark. "Look kid...I get it. You're body's changing and you feel like you wanna be all badass and rebellious and all that shit in between. It's completely fucking normal for a young man your age but...I am not the one you wanna play this game with."

Hazel brown eyes moved to Rick, who shivered and looked away. "Might want to take a page from your dad's book kid...otherwise things are going to get pretty fucking ugly around here."

Carl suppressed a growl, hands balling into fists at he sides. He maintained his glare at Negan and roughly shoved the man's hand away and stormed up the steps without another word. Rick watched him go with a worried frown but he was relieved that Negan didn't follow after or mock him any further. Unfortunately, once Carl was gone...he turned his attention back to him.

"Take a fucking hike." He barked at his men, eyes never leaving Rick's face. "All of you."

The two guards didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the order was given they were practically trampling each other to get out of the room but Olivia stayed put, obviously torn between obeying and waiting for an order from her leader. She didn't have to wait long because when Rick noticed her not moving he nodded over towards the door, urging her to leave. The brunette nodded quickly made her way out of the room. Rick watched her go before turning back to face Negan; eyes wide and worried like a kicked puppy's.

"Fucking Christ!" The taller man exclaimed, making Rick jump in his seat. "Why the hell are you always giving me that shitty ass look?! Like I just stormed in your house, trashed the damn place and then took a big ol fuck you shit in your cereal?"

Rick opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him. All he could do was gape and stare at the other man, searching for the words that would never come. Luckily, or unluckily rather, Negan had plenty of words for them both. 

"God-fucking-dammit Rick. You are simply impossible to fucking please y'know that?" The savior sighed, approaching the couch and plopping down next to him. 

Crystal blue eyes looked up at the leather clad savior but Rick still remained silent. His eyes were filled with an almost desperate look of longing. Negan frowned and gently grasped his chin, hesitating when Rick flinched away.

"For fuck's sake is that what it is?" Negan mumbled. "You think I'm gonna fucking hurt you? Goddammit haven't we done this little dance already Rick?"

"I'm sorry." Rick murmured.

Negan scoffed and rolled his eyes, lying back against the couch cushions. "For what?" 

Rick remained silent and kept his eyes focused on the ground. He could feel the other man's eyes on him but didn't have the courage to look up and meet them. Every fiber of his being told him to run away. Protect the baby! His mind screamed but he was frozen where he sat and even if he could run Negan would only follow.

A hand suddenly gripped his chin and he jumped in surprise but didn't make any attempts to get away. He simply let Negan gently tug his head up so their eyes met. "Rick? What the fuck is going on with you?" He asked, almost sounding genuinely worried for him.

The Alexandrian sighed and eased his chin away. Part of him, most likely the incredibly hormonal part, wanted to just come clean and confess but he couldn't. Negan would never believe him and the only proof he had was lost when Olivia and Carl decided to clean the entire house. He could try to convince him to drive all the way to the Hilltop and get Dr. Carson to back him up but there was still no guarantee that he would believe it. The whole thing could backfire and cost him something near and dear to him and he would never forgive himself if something happened to one of his loved ones because he was stupid. So he did the only thing he could do...

He lied.

"Nothing." He stated quietly. "I'm fine."

Negan chuckled bitterly, obviously not convinced by Rick's piss poor attempt at lying. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that then."

There was a moment of hesitation but Rick managed to look up at the taller man, looking him right in his hazel green eyes. "I'm fine." He insisted softly.

He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Negan wasn't buying any of the lies coming out of his mouth. Rather than call him on it however he just pulled him into a gentle kiss. No tongue, no groping, no anything. Just a soft peck on the lips that for a moment felt oddly reassuring. 

.....................

Rick watched Negan as he walked back to his trucks, whistling a tune and swinging his beloved Lucille in his right hand. All of the other saviors were packed inside their vehicles, ready to make the journey back to wherever they lived. 

"Welp! Time to get the fuck outta dodge!" Negan announced, loud voice echoing in the air. He turned back to the Alexandrians, focusing right on Rick with a deep grin. "See you soon Rick."

With that he turned back to his people and got himself into his truck. He locked eyes with Rick before they started moving and there was a deep frown etched on his face. Before the Alexandrian could scrutinize any further the truck was moving and Negan was no longer in his sights. He watched solemnly as they drove away and the gates were closed behind them, feeling like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He was so caught up in watching them go that he didn't even notice Michonne coming to stand beside him.

"Hey...are you okay?" She asked gently, clapping a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. The first thing she noticed was that her friend was trembling which wasn't a good sign. "Rick?"

 _"I...I can't."_ He breathed out, shaking his head lightly. "I can't do that again Michonne. I can't face him again."

Michonne could hear the break in his voice and let one hand fall to briefly caress his stomach. "Don't worry, you won't have to."

Confused blue eyes looked up at her and Rick frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"

The samurai smiled brightly, dark eyes twinkling. "We have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it took me forever to update this...but I said I wouldn't discontinue the story didn't I ;)
> 
> thanks for reading guys!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters won't be that short don't worry. This one is just an intro kinda. Also sorry I haven't been updating my other stories but rest assured they're not being discontinued!!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned!


End file.
